scary scary
by Whome the fox goddess
Summary: Heero must help a high Duo.


Title: scary scary

Author: Fox goddess

Rating: pg-13

Pairing: 1+2+1

Warning:  This fic contains mentions of drugs and a gw boy on them

Disclaimer: Don't own them.... though I have this picture of Duo with a condom..but that is only a file..

---

"Scary, scary."

Heero looked up from his laptop and the very boring but time and mind consuming report. The codes could wait. The voice coming through their small apartment sounded weird. He recognized it all but for the tone. Usually, the voice was happy and cheerful as an optimist high on life. Now, it seemed the voice was on something else.

Go out there, a part of his mind argued. Another part wanted to comply immediately. The other part, the stronger programmed part warned him against the other parts wants. Going for no reason but to see if the voice was ok would mean weakness. Someone might actually think he cared about another. He couldn't. He had been ordered not to care. 

Looking around for an excuse to go out of his room, he grabbed an unused drinking glass. A quick spit and twirl of his fingers made the glass look dirty. Dirty glasses had no place in his room. He would take it out to the dishwasher. If he passed by his roommate, it wouldn't be for worry or feeling. He was just taking a glass out to the dishwasher. There was nothing unusual with that. Everyone did it. It wasn't a sign of an emotion he didn't have. 

He grabbed the doorknob and turned it exactly ninety degrees so it easily swung open in a 135 angle.  Pretending he was on enemy territory, he stepped out, his feet making the little to no sound at all.  The door was closed behind him with care. If someone peeked into his life right now, they would think he was acting unusual. He wasn't. This was how he left and entered his room every day. No one noticed him. He tried not noticing them. If he noticed them, he might actual grow to like their presence and want to be around him. He couldn't want that. The missions and orders were all he wanted to do. 

Three doors, including his own, faced each other in a triangle. He perked his ears a bit. The small bark of Duo's annoying dog from the bedroom but nothing else sounded from the room. Two out of three rooms eliminated, then. No, h wasn't eliminating doors because Duo was not in them. He just wanted to know if the dog was in his proper place. That was all.

The door opened up to a ruffled looking living room and kitchen with the hallway in between dividing them as it led to the door. The dishwasher was in the kitchen. Duo was lying on the couch in the living room. A slow mumble of scared words came from him.

They, him and Duo, had a mission in a week. He better make sure Duo was OK. It would be bad if Duo couldn't do the mission or messed up trying it. Duo would try it, if Heero knew him right. 

With his excuse in mind, Heero put the glass on the closes counter and went to the couch. He had to make sure, for the mission. 

"Ahhhh... this is scary stuff. Help." Duo was mumbling over and over his gibberish in that tone. Sweat drops suck of his head when he shivered. His hands clenched open and close. 

Was he sick? Or, was it like last time? No. Duo said he was off that stuff. Duo didn't lie. Did he?

Heero checked Duo's vitals with one hand and with the other searched through the black coat shaken off onto the ground by Duo earlier. His searching hand knew what it was looking for but hoped against it. He truly hoped this coat was just a coat and had only money in it.

His hand found it. A small, white medicine container, half used, crushed inside of his hand. Duo said he wasn't going to take these things again. Duo lied.

The container found itself in the trashcan, though its pills were destroyed in hot water and their remains went down the kitchen sink drain. Duo would not be having any of these again.

Heero wet a cloth for Duo's head. That was all he knew that would help.

He got no sleep that night as he watched over the boy who awoke to nobody but a disappearing shoe through a door at exactly a 135 angle. 


End file.
